¿A qué juegas Lupin?
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Remus debe decidir si aceptar el amor de Tonks a pesar de las barreras que le ha puesto o dejarla ir.


Una joven con rostro en forma de corazón salía cabizbaja del comedor, no soportaba estar cerca de aquel hombre que le traía tanta tristeza.

-Será mejor que vaya con ella- Remus Lupin se levantó de su asiento y fue tras la chica que había salido al patio trasero de La Madriguera- Tonks, ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Eres tan cínico como para preguntarlo?-respondió la bruja de forma cortante sin mirarlo.

-Yo...Tonks, sabes muy bien por qué no puedo estar contigo, te mereces a alguien mejor...

-¡Ya basta! Remus solo dime la verdad, di que no me amas y punto, aqui dejamos este asunto- exclamó la joven derramando lágrimas de rabia.

-No puedo decirlo, Tonks, yo te amo pero tienes que entender que no podemos estar juntos, te lo he dicho una y otra vez- replicó el castaño con voz cansina- soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado, pobre y sobretodo peligroso- hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

-¿Y cuando vas a entender que a mi no me importa?- la metamorfomaga lo miraba ceñuda- Me importa un comino que me lleves más de diez años, yo no quiero dinero ni lujos y tu condición no tiene nada que ver, tomas la poción matalobos...

-Pero aún así nuca te permitiría estar conmigo esas noches, nunca me perdonaría si te llegara a lastimar...

-Me lastimas más con tu negatividad-lo cortó, en ese instante el licántropo la besó atrayéndola hacia él y sujetándola por la cintura, ambos se derrumbaron sobre la hierba.

En menos de cinco minutos Remus había dejado a la chica solo con una blusa delgada de tirantes y el pantalón de mezclilla mientras que él ya no tenía el saco y la corbata la tenía mal acomodada, cuando la joven bruja iba a comenzar a desabotonar su camisa el castaño la detuvo con delicadeza tomando sus manos.

-No Tonks, no puedo seguir, esto no está bien- Nymphadora lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y la túnica.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Lupin?¿A qué carajo estas jugando conmigo?-el cabello de ella comenzaba a teñirse de rojo fuego y cuando el hombre había terminado de acomodarse el saco ella le daba golpes en el pecho enfadada-Que tonta soy al dejarte jugar así con mis sentimientos Remus John Lupin- le dio una bofetada y salió furiosa, al cruzar la cerca desapareció dejándolo plantado.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó y escuchó unos pasos amortiguados detrás de él.

-¡Por Merlín Remus!¿Qué era ese escándalo?-Molly se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Molly, yo...me apena que esto pasara en tu casa, Tonks y yo...

-Suficiente, no digas más-lo interrumpió la pelirroja y lo tomó por la muñeca llevándolo a rastras hasta la cocina, lo hizo sentarse y luego ella tomó asiento frente a él- Remus, no puedes seguir así, o aceptas a Tonks o la dejas ir, no puedes en el calor del momento hacer como si nada pasara y luego volver a tus prejuicios.

-Molly, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, la amo pero debe entender que no soy lo que ella se merece.

-Estás siendo ridículo-le reprochó.- Escúchame bien, solo se tiene una oportunidad, ustedes dos se aman, permitete ser feliz, deja tus estúpidos pretextos y acepta el amor que ella te esta ofreciendo porque es el amor más sincero que puedas tener.

El ojimiel no respondió, se quedó pensando en todo lo que la señora Weasley le había dicho y sus palabras no salían de su cabeza.

* * *

Después de aquella escenita que se había montado en la enfermería Nymphadora salió a los jardínes del colegio sin percatarse de que alguien la había seguido.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-preguntó con voz apagada-No quiero hablar contigo, ya dijiste suficiente.

-Tonks mírame-tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- Se que he sido un estúpido al rechazarte una y otra vez con la misma barrera...pero yo te amo y es enserio, no puedo pasar un día ni una noche sin pensar en ti, te sueño, te respiro y te siento a mi lado aunque no estes ahí.

-¿Y...?

-Y no puiedo soportar tenerte lejos, Tonks, quiero que intentemos estar juntos, y mejor si es para toda la vida, te amo Nymphadora Tonks-besó sus labios intensamente siendo correspondido, esta vez la auror sabía que era verdad, que estaba siendo sincero, su cabello volvió a teñirse de rosa.

-Y yo a ti Remus- dijo al fin después de aquel largo beso.


End file.
